Climbing Out Of Hell
by Princess Tumblr
Summary: Never thought I'd meet my never born sister in a KC Bar.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and I walked into some generic KC bar, on reports of the life just…leaving people, apparently. Like their soul and everything they were just left them. Sam and I sat down and looked around. The place was pretty dinky, just a hole in the wall, but packed nonetheless. Everyone was looking over at a stage with one microphone.

The lights started to go down and the guys started to holler and cat-call. A young girl, couldn't be more than 18, came on the stage. She had hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She went up to the microphone. She gazed around with a hopeless and sad look in her eyes. Until she saw Sam and I. Then, she started to sing.

There you are,

Standing there,  
Just like 22 years ago…..  
I've never seen your face…  
But I know…

Its you,  
And I know why you're here,  
To get rid of all this fear.

Get rid of every monster,  
Every shadow on the stairs.  
You don't remember me,  
But I was there.

And when mommy died..  
It was just her and I….  
I was raised in Hell.

Cause I was an angel that went and fell…..

Its you,  
And I know why you're here,  
To get rid of all this fear.

Get rid of every monster,  
Every shadow on the stairs.  
You don't remember me,  
But I was there….

Please save me ,  
Cause I'm trapped.

Don't know what to do,  
I wasn't raised like you..

I'm forced to do things I don't want to do…  
Save me will you?

The music ended and she tore her eyes away from mine. She slumped down on herself and walked off stage over to a stool. While keeping an eye on two men in the corner. They were big and burly and watched her like hawks.

"Somethings up with that girl Sammy" I said. He looked at me and nodded. We both stood up and headed over to the bar, sitting on either side of her. She didn't look up at us, her eyes were fixed on her drink.A . 'Damn', I thought, 'Kids not even old enough to drink.'

" You're Sam and Dean Winchester aren't you?" she asked quietly. I looked above her head at Sam and nodded to him.

"Yeah.." he said," And who are you?"

She looked up at him and squared her shoulders.

"I can't tell you that just yet. But are you both here about the accidents?" she questioned frantically.

"Yeah, do you know anything about it?" I looked at me and her hazel eyes dug into mine, like searching through my soul. She clutched a silver chain around her neck, which ran down into the neckline of her dress.

" I know everything about it," she murmured," but I can't tell yall now. They're watching me and I have to go. The secrets in the song though. It will help get you very far. VERY far." She got up and paid for her drink then turned and started heading towards the two burly men, who were waiting by the back of the stage.

"WAIT! What's your name?!" I pressed. She stopped and turned, a small sad smile on her face.

" My name, Dean Winchester? My name is Harmony Mary Winchester." she answered.

Then the two men came up and grabbed her by her upper arms and started to 'gently' drag her away. I turned to Sam and he had that constipated look like he does when he's confused.

" Wait….. What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and following me guys 3 so much love.

CHAPTER 2

(Sam POV)

I watched Dean run his fingers through his hair as we made our way back to the Impala. Dean had been like this since the girl said her name. She had to be lying. We didn't have a sister. Couldn't have… I was only three when mom died….

Dean slammed his hands down on the Impala. Shocking really, that thing is his baby.

"Dude! Seriously, what's up?" I questioned. Dean leaned against the Impala and let out a ragged breath.

"Sam… The night before mom died, I had a nightmare. I went downstairs, and I heard mom and dad talking in the kitchen. Mom was pregnant , Dad was so excited. Mom had a feeling it was a girl… So dad asked her what she wanted the name to be. She said 'Harmony Mary Winchester, thats my babys name' …. The baby died in the fire with mom. The body never to be found. It's haunted dad ever since. He didn't even get to see her once…."

I've got to admit, I was shocked. Why didn't anybody tell me we had a sister?!

" Alright, well what are we waiting for? That's our sister in there! We have to go get her!" I exclaimed.

" You think I don't know that?! We'll get her out, but we have to be careful about it. She could get hurt. We have to be smart about it." He said. He began to pace back and forth, with a crazy look in his eyes.

" She said the secret was in her song. So we just have to find the puzzle pieces right? She also said she knew all about what was happening around here. So lets start digging."

A/N

Hey guys so sorry this is so short but I didn't want three different POV's in one chapter. xD I'll update later today I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

(Harmony POV)

There was a burning sensation around my leg. I was in so much trouble. I walked back into my dressing room / home. It was quaint. I had white walls with an Asian theme around the room. Salted incense to clear the air… bright colors and deep sunset lights. I went over to my canopy bed and started to put on my robe. It was satin and had black and gold designs on it.

A tear slid down my face as the burning sensation intensified and bursted from my ankle. I gasped as the fireplace flared roared and seemed to reach out of the fireplace, going to find me , and grab me. The chain appeared around my ankle. I slammed to the onto the ground as the chain pulled me towards my roaring fireplace. I cried out as splinters dug into my fingers gripping the floor. I kept getting closer and closer to the fireplace. There was no way to fight it. I would go in.

With a hard yank on my ankle I was in it. The fire burned my skin as I fell harder and harder, knowing exactly where I was going There was a think and I hit the ground. I tumbled out of the fire place and onto the floor, trying to wipe the ash that was clinging to my face. I started to sit up as I felt the soreness that would be bruises tomorrow.

"Well hey there Harmony." a deep voice called. I stood up, my bare feet freezing on the cold, black, stone floor.

" Now Harmony, why would you betray me? I took you in, kept you from death. I let you see your mother, before she had to go. Let your brothers live, at least for now. Why do I do these things? Because I do have a heart you know. When I saw the little sister of my vessels eyes beg and plead for life, I could not resist. I let you live , I gave you power, a place of Honor in Hell. No demon or man could ever touch you. Not without my own order of course. I gave you all the material things you could ask for and the things you were to scared to ask for. So why my child, would you betray me? Why my Reaper? Why would you tell them who you are? They will surely track you down, and I cannot keep you here forever. So your brothers must now… DIE ," he asked me. He came close to me and held my face in his hands. I looked in his eyes, my own filled with sorrow and anger.

" Because none of that matters. I want my brothers to live. And thats all I want. You can kill me, keep me as a servant. Just so long as my brothers can live, grow old and happy in their own world." I begged, I slumped over, shaking from the fear of losing loved ones I've never met before today, he caught me. " Please PLEASE, just let them live!"

He dropped my face and gripped my shoulders . His eyes lit a red fire and his mouth hardened into a line , " I can't do that. You will spend the night here. Now go to your room." he muttered.

I nodded and quietly walked out of the room.

( Dean POV)

Sam and I found a cheap motel just down the road from the bar.

" She's been forced to do something she didn't want to. That's one of the things the song said. She knows all about what's going on around here she said. She must be the one doing it." Sam said.

" Yeah, the song also said she was raised in Hell…. What if that was literal?" I thought aloud. " She's in danger, Sam. there must be something holding her there. Something trapping her there."

" No shit, it couldn't possibly those two hulking body guards of hers" Sam said sarcastically.

" Nononono. There's something else," I said, " Tomorrow we'll go over and see her. Till then…. lets get some sleep."

Did you liiiiike it? Review pleease.


End file.
